ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Smithing Guide by Godofgods
Any comments, corrections, suggestions, feel free to post em here WOW very nice guide. i myself was looking over the other guides posted and was thinking to myself... "there has got to be a better way..." i mean smithing alone is tossing your hard earned gil down the tubes. but a inproper guide can sometimes cause more damage then they help. i looked over the craft lists myself and compiled a nice list. i was just a few hours of typeing away a new guide and found this! HOLY SHIT ITS WORD FOR WORD of what i was goonna make! WONDERFULL JOB! exp the djinn ash and iron sand part! i have sevral stacks of that stuff stashed away so when i hit those levels. its pure profit - lol, thank you. Hopfully one day ill get around to fixing/finishing it. And the Steel Ingot (56) is indeed a great synth if you can make it work. I litterly spent days searching to find it. With so few break-even much less profitable synths in the first 60 of smithing, one like that can rly make your day :D --Godofgods there was however 1 problem i see with this. the jump iron subligar to darksteel is too big... FAR too big and i can see how you didn't like it.. .who would like synthing darksteel almost 10 levels under cap. my suggestion if you are THF go steal a truckload of mithral coins and make up some ingots and make mithral claws. its a quick lil synth and they NPC for a good price! 3k to a non guild NPC. not shore of guild. ill post that once i get to that step. thanks for the guide! - Actully i had capped on Iron Subligar at 45. Darksteel ingots is 52. So it was only a 7 lvl gap. Only 4 with Advanced support (+3), which i always use. Even at that the fail rate was extremly high for me. I'm hoping others have better luck with it. Also turning mythril beastcoincs to ingots is a lvl 38 goldsmithing receipie, and the claws themselves require bonecraft 13. Fine if you have it, but i would assume that most ppl dont. --Godofgods just got to the steel ingot stage where you make ingots from bombash and iron sand, its sad to say but i think since this was noticed the price of steel had droped like a rock. use to be ~60k a stack now is 40k. also. i don't know if its just me but the skill up rate on this particular syth seem to be low... EXTREMELY low. about that of fishing from what i experienced. i did some of this on multiple days and multiple moon phases and still no such good luck with rates. Danz- Bismarck I'm not to sure about the skill up rate. Been a while, but i do remember at the time that it was fairly profitable and good to recoupe what i lost, so i wasnt to worried about how fast i skilled lol. Unfortionitly, prices have changed on odin as well. In the almost year since making this, theyve gone from beinf 10k profite per stack, to currently a 10k loss per stack. Its quite unfortionit for the crafters. But it's one more lesson to ALL crafters to always check all prices before attpemting a specific synth. And if you find something better in that skill range, let me no! --Godofgods